1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for developing images from raw data and related electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Recently, a function which records raw data obtained from an image sensor when a still image is captured, without processing the raw data, has been provided to digital cameras.
However, this raw data cannot be readily displayed for browsing. Image processing, which is called raw image development, is generally required for browsing or viewing an image. Raw image development is a process in which image processing, such as supplementary processing, tone correction, or white balance adjustment, is performed on image data in a raw form (raw data) which is recorded without image processing, and thus a new image in a Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) format is generated and stored.
Thus far, in many cases, raw data is stored in a personal computer (PC) and processing for raw image development is performed in the PC. Recently, a function for processing raw image development in a digital camera main body has been suggested.
However, processing of the raw image development requires a large amount of processing power. When a low-performance PC is used for processing the development, it may take several minutes to process one image. Accordingly, an expensive, high-performance PC should be purchased in order to save time, or an expensive dedicated application for development processing corresponding to the type of the device which photographed the raw data should be purchased.
Meanwhile, the processing of raw images in a digital camera main body is completed in a short time. This is because the digital camera has a dedicated hardware unit for processing the raw image. However, since there are so many parameters or types of parameters for processing raw images, it is very inconvenient to properly set desired parameters when using a digital camera having a small display screen and only a limited number of buttons.